Hilos
by Cana Lawliet-san
Summary: <html><head></head>Escritos cortos, en su mayoría de parejas crack. Se aceptan sugerencias. 1: Juvia-Jellal 2: Flare-Natsu 3: Mirajane-Sting 4: Wendy-Gray 5: Lucy-Zeref 6: Evergreen-Loke 7: Cana-Rogue 8: Erza-Gajeel</html>
1. El dulce azul del cielo (JuviaJellal)

**Escritos cortos, en su mayoría de parejas crack. Se aceptan peticiones y prometo cumplirlas.**

**Me pareció interesante. **

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece.**

01

El dulce azul del cielo

Juvia caminaba bajo la luz de la luna con una sonrisa calmada y serena. Su ritmo cardíaco era común y no presentaba ninguna irregularidad. No parecía que fuera a ver a alguien importante, y mucho menos podría alguien pensar que estuviera nerviosa.

La maga de agua se encontraba bastante a gusto ahí, con el río a un lado, el cielo arriba; sin estrellas, sólo con la luna menguante. A lo lejos podía escuchar, casi como por encima, el ruido de la gente de Magnolia que permanecía en los bares.

Pero ella, sin embargo, siguió caminando durante varios minutos más.

Tal vez se sentía como una vil traidora que no merecía el amor de sus amigos pero, aún si tenía ese tipo de pensamientos, ella no quería detenerse.

Y no lo hizo.

Él estaba sentado al final del camino, justo debajo del puente de piedra, como acordaron. Al escuchar sus pisadas se giró y la luz de la luna iluminó su rostro sonriente. Juvia sintió un calor recorrer su cuerpo, que se acentuó cuando se sentó a su lado.

—No pensé que vendrías— dijo Jellal, notándose en su voz el alivio.

Juvia se removió inquieta, y no contestó. No sabría hacerlo.

Entonces él levantó su mano y acarició el pelo de la joven, de color azul, suave y sedoso, y lo olió con una sonrisa. Olía a agua de mar, a cielo veraniego y a prohibición. Pero, para él, Juvia no estaba prohibida. Lo que estaba prohibido era hacerle daño.

—Me gusta tu pelo— la halagó.— Realza tus ojos.

La miró fijamente durante unos segundos. Después ella, titubeante, empezó a acercar sus labios hacia Jellal con un nerviosismo propio de una niña y él, como todo un caballero, posó su mano en las caderas de Juvia y se acercó para terminar con la espera.

Y entonces se besaron. Dulce, tierna, azulmente. Cuando Jellal abrió los ojos para deleitarse con la imagen de su querida maga de agua, descubrió en ella un pozo sin fondo de despecho. Sabía que, aunque las cosas fueran maravillosamente bien entre ambos, siempre quedaría en su corazón un pedacito que pertenecería a Gray.

No la culpaba, pues en el suyo habría un pedacito de Erza y, aunque deseara a esa chica y estuviera besándola, era plenamente consciente de la realidad.

Y la realidad era ésta: se querían. Torpe e ingenuamente. Pero Jellal quería a Juvia, y Juvia quería a Jellal.


	2. Quema (FlareNatsu)

**Este one-shot es a petición de **Natsumi**.**

**Se trata de una pareja que no entraba en mi lista de rarezas por escribir, así que decidí que fuera la segunda en este ¿recopilatorio? **

**También me propusieron un Rovia, que supongo que es un RoguexJuvia (corrígeme si me equiboco). Tardaré un poco en escribirlo, pues el personaje de Juvia ya fue usado en el anterior :)) Muchas gracias.**

02

Quema

Sobre un puente de piedra gris descansaba Flare tras un largo viaje, bajo la lluvia. De vez en cuando pasaba algún que otro carruaje, pero aunque un par de ellos le hubieran propuesto de continuar su viaje a cubierto, ella seguía queriendo sentir el frío en sus huesos.

Por eso, de pie, miraba el río con una mirada extraña. Jugueteaba con los dedos de sus manos, sin saber muy bien qué hacer a continuación: si cruzaba el puente, estaría en Magnolia. Si no lo hacía, todo el trayecto y el esfuerzo realizados serían en vano y debería regresar por donde había venido.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde para eso.

Flare avanzó y cruzó el puente hasta llegar a la entrada de Magnolia. Observó con algo de duda como frente a ella un montón de tiendas, de gente, de animales y de niños en bicicleta iban y venían con alegres risotadas incluso en un día lluvioso como aquel. Nada parecía que fuera a ir mal.

Su objetivo estaba claro: encontrar a Lucy Heartphilia. ¿Por qué? No podía decirlo, o al menos una parte de ella se negaba a hacerlo.

Caminó durante un largo rato, y miró a su alrededor temiendo que alguien la reconociera. Tuvo suerte. Se escabulló por una callejuel y casi al instante notó como un sentimiento de alivio recorría todo su cuerpo. Sonrió imperceptiblemente y se dispuso a explorar y a buscar a la joven maga.

No fue sencillo localizarla, pues no conocía la ciudad. Fue cuando cruzó otro callejón estrecho y vio frente a ella un bonito río que fluía frente a una hilera de casas de aspecto barato. Y, en una de esas ventanas, estaba una maga de cabellos escarlatas riendo y comiendo pastel. Era inconfundible: Erza Scarlet.

Flare se acercó disimuladamente y subió por el canalón, una técnica ancestral en el arte de las escapadas, pero que podía servirle precisamente para todo lo contrario. Observó a través de una rendija entre las cortinas cerradas torpemente y se adentró en esa casa, en esas cálidas cuatro paredes, que tenían en su interior todo lo que deseaba.

Estaba Erza Scarlet, como ya había visto, y compartía su tiempo con Natsu Dragneel, el gato azul, Gray Fullbuster y Lucy Heartphillia. Todos reían y parecían estar pasándolo genial. Si bien ambos chicos estaban enfurruñados y se lanzaban pequeñas pullas cada pocos segundos, el ambiente desprendía una cálidez a la que Flare no estaba acostumbrada.

Ella, que su magia se basaba en el fuego y en el calor, no estaba acostumbrada a la calidez.

Recordaba que durante su niñez siempre se sintió diferente entre los gigantes de su pueblo. Flare amó a todas aquellas personas que cuidaron de ella, incluso cuando sintió que era intimidada al momento de partir para conocer a los humanos. En todo momento sintió que ellos eran su família, pero una família diferente.

La calidez que desprendía ese grupo de magos era distinta, y la anhelaba como jamás deseó otra cosa. Sentía como todos ellos estaban a salvo, a resguardo de la lluvia y las maldades de la noche, y se protegían mutuamente incluso si aquello significaba perder su vida. Lo sabía, pues la rubia así había actuado cuando tuvieron su pelea.

Flare descendió del canalón con cuidado. Se quedó de pie unos instantes, dudando, y después decidió esconderse otra vez en el callejón, dónde esperaría a que Lucy saliera.

No se atrevió a interrumpir aquel momento.

...

Fue aproximadamente cuando se cumplió una semana de su llegada a la ciudad.

Flare se encontraba siguiendo a Lucy a todas partes, sintiendo en su interior una sensación agridulce que le carcomía la consciencia. No sabía si lo que quería era disculparse o arrebatarle esa calidez que deseaba para sí. No lo sabía, así que esperaba hasta que lo supiera.

Fue tal vez en ese momento —recordemos, después de perseguir a Lucy durante una semana—, cuando la pelirroja se dio cuenta de la causa de tal calidez: Natsu Dragneel.

El Dragon Slayer de fuego estaba en todas partes, y en los lugares más insospechados. Aparecía de repente, saltándole encima a la rubia o arrojándola al río en un burdo intento por escapar de Gray Fullbuster y su magia de hielo.

A veces, terminaban discutiendo. Otras veces, Lucy tomaba venganza y se enzarzaban, ella, Natsu y Gray, en un juego de niños que no daba el pego para los jóvenes adolescentes. Pero a Flare, que lo observaba todo desde la distancia, le parecía todo hermoso, todo perfecto, en una armonía repleta de calidez que le provocaba un sentimiento depresivo.

Ese mismo día, cuando Flare se dispuso a seguir a Lucy hasta su casa después de un remojón imprevisto en el río, fue descubierta.

Sin vigilar sus espaldas debido a la distracción de sus pensamientos, una mano tocó su hombro izquierdo y la sobresaltó.

—¿Qué planeas hacerle a Lucy?— Era una voz conocida y deseada, pero a la vez temida.

Flare no respondió. Jugueteó con sus dedos y bajó la mirada como una niña descubierta haciendo una travesura.

—Contesta— apremió Natsu, con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Na-nada.

—¿Y por qué la sigues?— insistió Happy, desde su privilegiado lugar un metro por encima de sus cabezas.

Flare jugueteó otra vez. No miró a los ojos a Natsu y al exceed, pues tenía miedo y no se atrevía.

—Y-yo... pretendía hablar con ella. Sólo eso...

Natsu la miró de arriba a bajo: su vestido sucio, sus pies dañados y su pelo hecho un desastre. Parecía que había pasado un poco de hambre en aquellos últimos días. En general, no tenía un buen aspecto.

—No parece que mienta— le dijo a Happy, por encima de sus cabezas.

—¡No miento!— se exaltó ella, mirándolo por un momento a los ojos, con algo de desesperación. Luego se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y bajó la mirada avergonzada y arrepentida. Ahora también jugueteaba con los dedos de los pies, incapaz de contener los nervios.

Temiendo una furibunda respuesta por parte del mago de fuego, se encogió al notar que se disponía a hablar.

Notó como una mano era posada con energía y amabilidad sobre su cabeza, proporcionándole un calor desconocido que viajó por todo su cuerpo.

Flare levantó la mirada con temor.

—¿Tienes hambre?

Y sonreía. Era una sonrisa amplia, brillante como el Sol. Sintió que no había sido feliz jamás en su vida, tan sólo en el momento en que contempló esa hermosa sonrisa.

Flare asintió cohibida con la cabeza, incapaz de formular palabra., y ante la mirada enérgica de Natsu y Happy se encaminó hacia las afueras; hacia el hogar de ambos magos de Fairy Tail.

...

Cuando su espalda notó el suave tacto de un colchón, su cuerpo y su mente se rindieron ante el sueño al instante. Natsu y Happy la cubrieron con una manta, y se quedaron observándola en silencio.

Dormida parecía aún más frágil que cuando la encontraron siguiendo a Lucy.

—¿Por qué estaría tras de Lucy?

—¡Aye sir! ¿Podría querer disculparse con ella?

Natsu entrecerró los ojos con un gesto pensativo.

No lo sabía. Debería preguntárselo cuando despertara.

Le ordenó a Happy que saliera a buscar leña para calentar un fuego más tarde, y entretanto él se acomodó en la silla vigilando a la maga dormida. Se fijó con detalle: en los pies; magullados y encallecidos, en las manos; débiles y temblorosas cuando estaba despierta, en sus piernas; torneadas pero algo flacas, seguramente por no comer lo suficiente, en su cuello; delgado y nocturno, en sus facciones; que se le antojaban agradables, y en su pelo; que recordaba que hacía fuego.

Natsu estiró los brazos. Le dirigió una última mirada antes de cerrar los ojos y suspirar. Había pensado en algo cuando se dio cuenta de lo débil y frágil que parecía, pero no podía decir el qué. Es decir; sabía que había pensado algo —algo importante—, pero no podía recordarlo.

...

Cuando se cumplían tres semanas desde la llegada de Flare a la ciudad, Natsu se atrevió a hablar con Erza sobre algo que le preocupaba.

—Cuando la veo siento algo extraño, como si tuviera hambre— confesó.— Y a veces pienso que es débil y frágil y que su alguien la toca va a romperse.— Miró a Erza, en la confidencialidad que les proporcionaba la esquina más alejada del gremio, y en sus ojos ella notó el desconcierto.— Y quiero tocarla, y me gusta su sonrisa...

Erza sonreía ligeramente, y mantenía una expresión serena a pesar de ser consciente del problema de su amigo.

—... y cuando llego ha hecho algo de comer, y me gusta su comida, y me sabe mal que duerma en mi sofá, pero ella insiste y insiste...

—Natsu— interrumpió.— Lo que a ti te pasa es que estás enamorado.

Y fue pronunciar esas palabras que todos en el gremio callaron repentinamente. Se giraron con los ojos muy abiertos hacia la esquina, que les había parecido un buen refugio para hablar de algo serio, para abrir posteriormente sus bocas sin palabras para expresar lo que pensaban al respecto.

Natsu parpadeó.

Se levantó de golpe y miró a su alrededor, con terror, contemplando como nadie decía nada.

Se dirigió a Erza y la zarandeó con fuerza por los hombros:

—¿¡Y eso qué es!? ¿¡Se cura!? ¡Quítamelo!— La desesperación del muchacho por algo tan simple provocó que todos empezaran a reír y que la ligera tensión acumulada por la estupefacción y la sorpresa se desvaneciera en el aire.

—¡Nuestro Natsu se ha hecho mayor!

Mirajane sirvió una ronda a todos los presentes.

...

—Hola— saludó al entrar en casa, temblando como una gelatina.

Flare le dedicó una torpe reverencia, y le mostró con disimulado orgullo el plato que había cocinado. Mostró la olla entera de sopa, y los tupers llenos de comida, y sonrió con algo de tristeza.

Jugueteaba con los dedos. Siempre hacía eso cuando estaba nerviosa.

—¿Ocurre algo?— preguntó Natsu.

—Y-yo ya no puedo quedarme aquí por más tiempo— dijo ella con timidez. Natsu dejó pasar unos segundos antes de preguntar por qué.— Estoy abusando de tu hospitalidad, y debo partir hacia mi pueblo natal. Ya hablé con la rubia, y contigo, y con Fairy Tail. Ya no me queda nada por hacer aquí.

—Pero no puedes irte— replicó Natsu, sintiendo una sensación desagradable en el estómago.— No estás abusando de mi amabilidad; ¡me preparas una comida deliciosa todos los días! ¡Y a Happy le encanta tu sardina frita!

Flare miró hacia el suelo y jugueteó con los dedos.

—Pero Natsu es una persona demasiado cálida. Si me quedo más tiempo aquí, me quemaré.

—¿Te quemarás?— no lo entendía.— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Claro que soy cálido; soy un mago de fuego.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Eres muy amable. Y-yo no sé qué hacer con toda tu amabilidad, no sé cómo debería reaccionar...

—Pero si te vas...—continuó— si te vas, no me voy a curar.

Flare dejó de juguetear y abandonó su posado nervioso para dirigirle una severa mirada al joven mago.

—¿Estás enfermo? ¿Es por mi culpa?

—No, bueno, sí... no; no lo sé.— Natsu se acercó un poco, recordando las instrucciones de Erza y las pinceladas que le dieron los demás miembros del gremio. «Abrázala, bésala y dile como te sientes» aconsejó Bisca «ella ya sabrá qué hacer.»

Así lo hizo. Tardó un poco, pues sentía tantos nervios que no sabía como actuar. La escena en sí era algo graciosa, ya que Flare no se movía y sentía como la culpabilidad circulaba por todo su cuerpo.

Al final, Natsu la abrazó.

Ambos lo sintieron: un calor recorrió sus cuerpos y tiñó de rojo las mejillas de ambos. No se separaron, y Flare alzó sus manos en un intento por corresponder el abrazo, sintiendo al fin esa calidez que tanto envidió en Lucy.

Entonces Natsu se apartó ligeramente, y la miró a los ojos. Sujetó sus caderas como si fuera a desvanecerse con el mero contacto con sus labios e inspiró hondo, calmando sus nervios.

Se acercó con lentitud, como si cada segundo fuera un año, y cada dos un milenio. Ambos cerraron instintivamente los ojos, y sus labios se rozaron con sutileza.

Aquel fue el primer beso de Natsu, y el primero de Flare. Se separaron un poco, para asimilar la situación, y entonces él tuvo un deseo, uno grando; quería continuar.

La besó otra vez. Lenta, suave, pero profundamente. Flare correspondió a su beso, y dejó sus manos descansar sobre la nuca del mago de fuego.

—Estoy enamorado de ti— dijo Natsu al separarse.— Así que por fabor, no te vayas.

Flare asintió y le mostró una bellísima sonrisa; uan de verdad, brillante como el Sol, pura como la Luna y eterna como la noche.

—Y-yo creo que tambien.

Y sonrieron, abrazados, en esa cabaña de madera alejada de Magnolia y de las interrupciones.


	3. Secreto (MirajaneSting)

**¡Muchas gracias por los reviews! **

**MirajaneSting. Surgió solo y lo escribí del tirón, sorprendiéndome a mí misma. Espero que os guste tanto como a mí escribirlo, aunque propiamente dicho tampoco es gran cosa. Pero escribiré más sobre ellos.**

03

Secreto

La llama de la vela titilaba y su melena ondulaba con el viento que se filtraba por las rendijas de las ventanas cerradas. A su lado, sin percatarse que estaba despierta, su hermana dormía profundamente. En la habitación contigua, escuchaba los ronquidos de su hermano. Y, al otro lado del cristal de la ventana, veía una sombra que caminaba en círculos.

Mirajane tomó el asa del portavelas y en silencio salió de la habitación, preocupada. Bajó los escalones muy lentamente, porque la madera chirriaba y a veces eso despertaba a Lisanna y, cuando llegó a la puerta principal, quitó el pestillo y lo llamó.

Él se giró, nervioso.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— preguntó la mujer. Era invierno, y Sting iba semidesnudo por la calle.— ¿Estás bien? Te veo preocupado.

—No, no estoy bien.— Sting dudó unos instantes, antes de atreverse a preguntar.— ¿Puedo entrar?

La mujer albina se apartó, indicándole que podía pasar, y él así lo hizo. La puerta se cerró, y dentro el muchacho pudo notar que ella iba en camisón.

—No hagas mucho ruido, porque mis hermanos duermen.

Sting asintió. Se dejó guiar hasta el salón y se sentó en la silla de madera que había frente al fuego a tierra, que Mirajane encendió con un par de leños para calentar la estancia. Le dirigió una mirada preocupada.

—¿Estás aquí por lo que dije en la revista?

Él desvió la mirada.

—No, no es eso.

—No tienes que preocuparte, no me refería a ti cuando lo dije. Sólo se trata de mantener las apariencias.

Mirajane se sentó al lado de Sting, su pareja, y levantó el mentón para mirarle a los ojos. Entonces él, poco a poco, fue acercándose hasta que juntaron sus labios en un tierno beso que pronto dejó de serlo.

Sting se aferró a la maga con avarícia; la rodeó con sus brazos y le mordió el labio inferior con deseo. Ella se dejó hacer, disfrutando de los celos injustificados del muchacho, hasta que sus manos levantaron poco a poco el camisón que llevaba puesto.

—Alto— dijo.— Mis hermanos están arriba, durmiendo.

Sting chasqueó la lengua, molesto.

—¿Cuánta gente sabe que salimos?— preguntó él.

Se lo pensó un momento mientras se arreglaba el camisón.

—En Fairy Tail sólo Gray sospecha que tengo novio, aunque no sabe quién es.

—¿Por qué no quieres decirlo?

Mirajane sonrió con misterio.

—Tengo fans alrededor de Fiore. ¿Crees que seguiría teniendo la mitad si supieran que salgo con alguien? Parte de mi sueldo viene de lo que publico en las revistas. Si no venden, no gano nada, y no puedo mantener a mis hermanos.

Sting furnció el ceño cabreado y se levantó. La silla estuvo a punto de caer, pero gracias a su perfecta condición y a que ya no tenía los músculos agarrotados pudo evitarlo. Mirajane le dirigió una mirada reprovadora y él, con una sonrisa nerviosa, la puso otra vez en su sitio.

—Me gustaría poder contárselo— confesó.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—A mi no me gusta tener secretos para mis hermanos. Pero Elfman no sabe mantener la boca cerrada.

—Es que tú no sabes lo que es pasear por el gremio y escuchar como todos babean viendo tus fotos en las revistas y leyendo las entrevistas en las que aseguras no necesitar a ningún hombre, diciendo, además, que «no te satisfacen mejor de lo que te satisfaces tú misma».

Mirajane estuvo a punto de ponerse a reír, pero se controló. Se levantó también, aunque con más delicadeza que su compañero, y se acercó con una sonrisita hasta Sting. Entonces lamió su cuello y lo llenó de besos y mordiscos.

—¿No te complace saber que eres el único que disfruta de mis besos? Los demás podrán ver mis imágenes y creer en una mentira, pero tú palpas mi cuerpo y sabes la verdad.

Sting levantó su mano y abrazó a Mirajane. La hizo descender hasta dónde termina la espalda y dió un suave apretón, sonriendo lascivo.

—Arriba estarán tus hermanos, pero en el motel que hay a pocas calles no hay ni un alma. Si apareces con el pelo recogido y cubierto, nadie pensará que voy contigo a hacer el amor.

Ella levantó una ceja, incrédula, y se puso a reír de forma silenciosa.

Qué ocurrente. Por eso le gustaba.

—Vamos.


	4. Por una moneda de oro (WendyGray)

**¡Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews! Espero que os guste este capítulo sobre Gray y Wendy a petición de **Otaku12FT** :))**

**Publicación rápida; las musas componiendo canciones sobre mí. **

**Habréis notado que he cambiado el título; no me gustaba para nada, pero en su momento no tuve una idea mejor. **

04

Por una moneda de oro

No hacía mucho sol aquella mañana de sábado, y la mayoría de los magos de Fairy Tail se encontraban en alguna misión o perdiendo el tiempo bebiendo cerveza. Otros habían salido a dar un paseo por la ciudad, pero a los pocos minutos tendrían que regresar, pues se avecinaba una tormenta.

—¿Qué haces?— preguntó Gray a Wendy que, sentada sobre una mesa, parecía estar muy concentrada en observar entre las rendijas de la madera.

—Hay una moneda de oro incrustada entre la madera— contestó. Entonces metió sus finos dedos y trató de sacarla, pero no pudo. Se cruzó de brazos y se puso a reflexionar sobre cómo sacar la dichosa moneda. Gray la observó y sonrió.

—Podrías pedirle ayuda a Charle. Ella tiene las manos más pequeñas que tú.

Wendy se giró y negó con la cabeza.

—No; ella está con Happy y Natsu. Ya he intentado usar mi magia, pero está tan bien encajada que no sirve de nada.

Gray se levantó y dió un rodeo hasta situarse delante de la peliazul. Observó la moneda con atención, encontrando en aquel problema una distracción al aburrimiento de la tarde.

—Y reluce— comentó.

—¿Crees que la magia de hielo serviría?

El mago intentó también meter los dedos para sacarla, pero ni siquiera pudo rozarla. No estaba a demasiada profundidad, apenas medio centímetro, pero era suficiente para causar un cierto malestar y una inquietud entre ambos.

—No lo sé— contestó.— Podríamos intentarlo.

Gray se situó debajo de la mesa, pues la dichosa moneda estaba más cerca por arriba que por abajo, y empezó a empujar con un fino palo de hielo. Sin embargo, no salió, y aquello lo enfadó.

Entonces se levantó otra vez y se sentó al lado de Wendy. Ambos observaron en silencio la moneda, pensativos, hasta que un grito de un mago borracho los sacó de sus pensamientos.

—¡No seas pedófilo, Gray! ¡Aléjate de esa monada!

Wendy se puso tensa e inconscientemente se alejó un poco del mago de hielo. Él, en cambio, se levantó y encaró a Macao, que llevaba encima unas cuantas cervezas de más.

—Sí, sí, sí— decía el borracho— lo que tú digas, pero Wendy ya se ha ido~

Gray se giró y un relámpago sacudió su cuerpo. ¿En serio esa pequeña inocente se habría creído que iba tras ella?

—Tsch...

—No finjas que te da igual, pedazo de bobo.

—Deja de decir estupideces, Macao, que le causas problemas a los demás.— Y salió caminando con tranquilidad del gremio para encontrarse con Wendy y aclarar el posible y absurdo malentendido.

Sin embargo, no la encontrará tan pronto.

A causa de las palabras del borracho Macao, Wendy se había puesto roja hasta las orejas. Lo cual no era sorprendente: se trataba de una maga muy tímida. Pero había algo más, un motivo más especial por el que no quería que Gray la viera sonrojada por esas palabras.

Y es que Wendy llevaba un tiempo pensando en cosas que no quería pensar, y fijándose, también, en cosas en las que no se quería fijar.

Tal vez fuera por su condición de adolescente, y el que sus hormonas estuvieran alteradas, pero des de hacía varias semanas, cuando Gray Fullbuster se desnudaba, no podía evitar lanzar alguna miradita discreta y sonrojarse. Y pensar, también, que menudo cuerpo tenía el mago. Y entonces se asustaba de sí misma y se sonrojaba y salía corriendo y se escondía y se sentía mal porque sabía que estaba enamorándose del exhibicionista.

Y eso estaba mal. Por eso debía mantener la compostura y evitar que alguien se diera cuenta.

En aquel momento, Wendy estaba escondida debajo de un puente cerca de la casa de Lucy. Ella no estaba, tampoco, pues había salido con Levy y su equipo a ayudar en una misión. Por eso su casa no era una opción.

Wendy estaba encojida, abrazando sus piernas y con el rostro encajado entre sus rodillas. Estaba tan nerviosa por lo que había dicho Macao que hasta temblaba un poco.

—¿Wendy?

Peor aún que las palabras de un borracho fue ver que era pésima escondiéndose. Dio un brinco por el susto y se alejó un poco de Gray, que esbozaba una sonrisa amable.

—No te habrás asustado por lo que dijo Macao, ¿verdad?— Se sentó en el suelo, a un metro de distancia de ella y, sorprendentemente, vestido.— Últimamente te noto extraña. ¿Te intimido o algo?

Temblaba. Negó repetidas veces con la cabeza.

—No, no, no es eso. Gray es una persona muy amable.— Se quedó pensando una escusa mejor.— Antes me estabas ayudando con la moneda atascada y no pasaba nada, ¿no?— Y se rió nerviosa.

Gray entornó los ojos.

—¿Segura?

Asintió, sonriendo.

Gray, sin embargo, no se marchó. Se quedó allí, sentado, observándola intimidantemente.

—Pues yo diría que me escondes algo. Mira; sé que seguramente no es asunto mío y que no tenemos una relación muy cercana, pero puedes confiar en mí para lo que quieras.

—Muchas gracias, Gray— contestó, educada.— Pero no me sucede nada.

Él se encogió de hombros y se tumbó, observando la parte baja del puente. Y empezó a llover, de repente. Fue un gran chubasco, y Wendy se vio obligada a sentarse al lado de Gray para evitar mojarse, hecho que le produjo mucha vergüenza.

Al parecer, estaban obligados a permanecer juntos hasta que amainase.

—No te creo— insistió él.— Llevo un tiempo fijándome en que huyes de mí. Si me lo contaras, podríamos solucionar el problema.

Wendy no sabía qué decir en una situación tan problemática como aquella. Se quedó pensando en un modo de excusarse, y dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

—Gray también huye de Juvia cuando la ve, a veces.

El muchacho se levantó de golpe.

—¡Eso es diferente! ¿O es que me consideras un acosador de verdad?

—Macao usó la palabra «pedófilo»— contraatacó enfurruñada.

A la Dragon Slayer le molestaba que la trataran como una auténtica niña pese a tener ya catorze años. Gray a penas tenía cuatro más que ella; la distancia no era tanta. Pero, claro, ella no tenía pechos y todo el mundo estaba empeñado en hacérselo saber.

—Ya, sí, pero incluso si tú y yo tuvieramos ese tipo de relación no sería pedofilia.

—¿Ah, no?

—¡Por supuesto que no! Si no me equiboco, ya tienes una edad.

Wendy jugueteó con sus dedos, nerviosa. Al menos el principal interesado no estaba diciendo que jamás saldría con ella porque tal acto se consideraría pedofilia.

—En fin— suspiró Gray—, ¿vas a decirme lo que te ocurre o tengo que arrancártelo a cosquillas?

Levantó sus manos amenazantes y Wendy rogó para que se detuviera. Odiaba las cosquillas. Eran su principal y mayor debilidad. Sufría cuando se las hacían como con nada más.

—No, no, no; eso no, porfabor, Gray, no lo hagas...

—Entonces deberás decirme qué es lo que te pasa y juntos trataremos de solucionarlo, ¿vale?

Wendy observó las manos levantadas del chico y luego observó las suyas propias. La tormenta seguía cayendo muy fuerte, y sería una descortesía muy grande salir corriendo y dejarle ahí solo.

La joven se levantó e inspiró fuerte.

—¡MIRA GRAY, ES UN UNICORNIO ROSA!— señaló a sus espaldas y, cuando por instinto él se giró, Wendy aprovechó para salir pitando de debajo del puente y perder de vista al muchacho.

—¿Pero qué coño...?

Gray se había enfadado. No enfadado de verdad, sino como las rabietas que tenía a menudo con Natsu. A él no se la jugaban de un modo tan patético —aunque la mayoría de la gente no habría caído en un truco tan estúpido—, así que se levantó también y se puso a correr tras Wendy.

La chica era muy mala en deportes, lo sabía.

Por eso no tardó en alcanzarla y ella, aterrada ante la idea de ser sometida a las cosquillas, hizo un mal movimiento y cayó torpemente sobre el pavimentado de piedra.

Gray se detuvo, sintiendo una oleada de culpabilidad.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo? Lo siento mucho, no pretendía...

—Estoy bien— contestó, con un par de lágrimas disimuladas por la lluvia. Sentía un dolor inhumano en la pierna, y temió haberse rasurado y necesitar puntos. Por la cara de Gray, pero, parecía que no estaba desangrándose.

—Te ayudo a levantarte— dijo él, tomando su brazo para levantarla. Pero ella negó con la cabeza y lo apartó bruscamente. Le dolía la piernas como mil infiernos.

—No— dijo. Tras pensarlo un poco, añadió: —me duele la pierna...

Gray sonrió amablemente ante la tozudez de la pequeña.

—Te llevaré hasta el gremio.

—Puedo curarme yo misma.— Levantó su mano hasta la altura de su pierna y se concentró para sanar el hueso roto. Tardó unos minutos. Gray no se movió.

Cuando hubo terminado, se levantó ella misma e inspiró profundamente.

Gray bajó la mirada algo molesto consigo mismo por haber provocado que Wendy se hiriera.

—Lo siento— dijo.

—No es nada.

—Deberias decirme qué es lo que te pasa conmigo. No me gusta ver que me evades.

Wendy suspiró.

—No me pas ¡Ah!

Gray no la dejó terminar. La abrazó fuertemente contra sí y sonrió como todo un vencedor.

—Ahora ya no puedes huir. O me dices qué demonios te ocurre conmigo o te hago cosquillas.— Para probar que podía hacerlo en esa posición, le regaló un prólogo de la tortura estando aún entre sus brazos.— ¿Qué decides?

—No, no, no, no... cosquillas no, Gray, no las aguanto...

—Entonces dímelo.

—¿Por qué tantas ganas por saberlo? Si fuera Juvia, ¿la presionarías tanto?

—Ella jamás me evitaría, en primer lugar— contestó. Con tono de falso amenazador añadió:— Vamos, Wendy, el tiempo pasa y mis manos quieren hacer cosquillas...

—¡No, no, no!— Wendy se revolvió entre sus brazos, que la sujetaron con fuerza pese a las energías de la muchacha.

—Entonces, confiesa.

La lluvia parecía ir calmándose poco a poco. Wendy no tenía alternativa.

—Creo que me estoy enamorando de Gray— confesó.

Con la sorpresa, él soltó su agarre y Wendy aprovechó para salir corriendo de allí.

...

Había pasado una semana desde la gran confesión —forzada— de Wendy, y Gray no podía dejar de observarla y sentirse irritado.

Estaba con Romeo. El maldito hijo de Macao; de tal palo tal astilla.

—¿Hacia dónde prestas tanta atención?— preguntó Lucy, al ver que el mago de hielo no intervenía en la conversación.

—Eso, Gray, ¿hacia dónde?— se unió Erza.

Ambas chicas dirigieron su mirada hacia el punto dónde él la tenía perdida y sonrieron con dulzura ante la escena que contemplaron.

Y Gray, que creyó haber tenido suficiente, fue testigo de una dulce confesión de alguien dulce y amable y todo lo que Dios quisiera.

—Oooh~ ¡Le trajo rosas!— se emocionó la maga celestial.— Romeo y Wendy hacen una estupenda pareja, ¿no crees, Gray?

En la mesa de los nombrados estaban Romeo, Wendy y Charle. La última de espectadora, y parecía muy emocionada con el espectáculo. El primero, subido a la mesa, estaba arrodillado tendiéndole a la Dragon Slayer del cielo un ramo de hermosas rosas.

Pero Wendy no parecía estar conforme con esa escena. Por un momento, desvió su mirada hacia Gray y vio que la observaba con el entrecejo fruncido. Se levantó, se inclinó hacia Romeo educadamente y tras un «lo siento» apresurado abandonó el gremio, que quedó en un absoluto silencio.

Gray fue tras ella.

...

—¿Por qué has salido corriendo?

Wendy se sobresaltó y limpió las pocas lágrimas que asomaban de sus ojos. Gray la había encontrado de nuevo, en el mismo sitio. No se le ocurrió otro lugar más que bajo ese puente de piedra.

—¿Es lo que haces cuando la situación te supera; correr?

—No, no es lo que hago.

—Pero el otro día lo hiciste, y hoy también.

—Pero no suelo hacerlo— protestó, enfadada.

Gray se sentó a su lado, tal vez demasiado cerca para el gusto de la muchacha, que se creía rechazada por enana.

No dijeron nada durante un rato, porque ni ella ni él tenían la menor idea de cómo tratar con la situación.

Al final, él habló.

—Me sentía apenado y cabreado cuando Romeo se te confesaba. Supongo que tú sabrás lo que significa, ¿no?

Ella asintió.

—Aunque si lo digo sonaré muy prepotente.

Él sonrió.

—Lo sé.

Gray acarició el pelo de Wendy que, sobresaltada, giró su cabeza temblorosa para comprobar si lo que sucedía sucedía de verdad. Él se acercó un poco, no demasiado y, cuando estuvo a punto de rozar sus labios, se detuvo.

—¿Sigues creyendo que no es una mala idea que estemos juntos?— le preguntó a Wendy.

—Eso no ha cambiado.

Entonces él volvió a acercarse y la besó definitivamente.

El beso fue tierno y dulce. Ella posó su mano en su hombro, casi sin creer lo que estaba sucediendo, y él acarició su pelo y su espalda como si se tratara de una preciada joya que necesitara cuidar y proteger.

Gray continuó besando a Wendy.


	5. Gracias por seguir viva (LucyZeref)

**LucyZeref. Aunque lo cierto es que a Lucy la ponen con todo ser viviente y si aparece en un fanfic como que llega a dejar de ser crack... sin embargo, aquí lo dejo. **

05

Gracias por seguir viva

Lucy apartó de encima suya una tabla de madera requemada, y observó a su alrededor con horror.

—Erza...— murmuró.

Se acercó a gatas hasta el cuerpo inerte de su amiga y lo zarandeó con fuerza.

—¡Erza!— gritaba. Pero de nada servía. Ella ya estaba muerta. Lucy lo sabía, pero no quería admitirlo. Ella sabía que lo más provable era que no encontrara a nadie más vivo, y eso le provocaba un sentimiento agónico que era incapaz de contener.

Se levantó con torpeza, pues tenía magulladuras en brazos, piernas y abdomen. Miró a su alrededor, buscando algún cuerpo que le fuera conocido, y vio unos pies salir de entre las runas del gremio. No sabía a quién pertenecían, pero se sintió ahogada de repente al pensar que pudieran ser los de Natsu.

Caminó nauseabunda hasta él, y tiró del pie. Salió una pierna. Sola, sin nada más. Lucy se giró y vomitó entre sollozos. Levantó una viga que cubría el torso del cadáver y descubrió con horror que sus peores temores se habían visto realizados. Esa era la ropa de Natsu.

Lloró y lloró, pero no apartó las runas de la cabeza del muchacho. No quería ver qué cara puso justo antes de morir.

—¿Por qué sigues viva?— preguntó una voz suave y agradable entre tanto silencio.

La rubia se giró y vio como un chico de cabellos más negros que la noche la observaba sin comprender lo que veía. Estaba llorando, como ella, pero no tenía el rostro descolocado.

—¿Quién eres?

—Deberías estar muerta, como todos. No lo entiendo.— Se miró las manos.— Yo debería haberos matado a todos, ¡a todos!— Se las llevó a la cabeza y se arrodilló ante Lucy, desgarrando el aire con su desesperación.

Ella tampoco comprendía qué estaba sucediendo. Se quedó observando esa surrealista escena, y justo después se desmayó.

...

Zeref observaba con atención los movimientos de Lucy. Cuando inspiraba y expiraba, tranquila y ajena al desgraciado mundo que la rodea. Cuanto envidiaba ese sueño que no podía tener.

Abrió los ojos, pero no pareció asustada.

—Tú mataste a Fairy Tail.

—Sí.

—Y a Natsu— añadió con la vez temblorosa. Sus ojos se llenaron enseguida de lágrimas.

—Pero no pude evitarlo. No sé por qué no has muerto tú también, pero te protegeré para compensar mi crimen.

Lucy se levantó de golpe y se puso en pie sobre la cama.

—¿¡Compensar tu crimen!? ¡No hay modo de hacerlo! ¡Mataste a todos mis amigos, a todo Fairy Tail! ¿Sin querer, dices? ¿Sin poder evitarlo?

Zeref bajó la mirada, que de repente se vio oscurecida por un aura siniestra. Sus ojos empezaron a llorar.

—No quería matar a Natsu— confesó.— No quería matar a nadie. ¡No quería matar a nadie!— Y allí, delante de una Lucy estupefacta, se desmoronó y comenzó a llorar a mares.

La maga se quedó de pie, sin entender qué sucedía.

...

Zeref cumplía con su palabra, y estaba al pendiente de todo lo que ella necesitara. La proveía de medicinas para curar sus heridas, de alimentos deliciosos y se aseguraba de mantener la temperatura de su humilde morada para que no pasara frío por las noches.

Lucy comenzaba a entender a Zeref. Él no quería hacer el mal, pero por algún motivo se veía empujado a ello. Él apreciaba a Natsu y lamentaba en el alma su muerte.

Zeref vivía culpándose de todo lo malo que le sucedía al mundo, estuviera o no implicado.

Por eso aquella noche Lucy quiso darle una pequeña muestra de afecto y, cuando estaba alicaído, como de costumbre, sentado en una vieja silla de madera, se le acercó por detrás y lo rodeó con sus brazos en un cálido abrazo. Notó como sus músculos se destensaban y sintió que hasta había esbozado una sonrisa.

...

Lucy estaba llevando bastante bien la muerte de todos sus amigos. Siempre que sentía ganas de llorar, pensaba en Zeref y en lo mucho que había sufrido y se contenía, diciéndose a sí misma que podía llorar más tarde, cuando él no estuviera presente.

Y si bien es cierto que precisamente era ese mago oscuro el culpable de todos los males, el pobre no tenía nunca la intención de serlo.

Se compadecía de él, y trataba de cuidarle y mimarle sin comprender qué era lo que la empujaba a hacerlo. ¿La compasión o el aprecio? ¿El desapego o la soledad?

...

Fue cuando se cumplían unos meses de la destrucción de Fairy Tail cuando Zeref dijo esas palabras.

—Gracias por seguir viva.

Lucy estaba cocinando algo para pasar el tiempo, y él había llegado justo en ese momento con un brazo sangrando que él mismo decidió curarse. De la sorpresa, ella dejó de remover el contenido de la olla y se giró para observarle.

—¿Por qué dices eso de repente?

No contestó. Pasaron unos pocos minutos, y cuando su brazo estuvo vendado se acercó a la rubia y la rodeó torpemente con sus brazos, devolviéndole el abrazo que ella le dio en primer lugar.

—Gracias por seguir viva.

Y el pelinegro esbozó una sonrisa extraña, o un intento de esta, mientras giraba su cabeza para darle un beso en la mejilla a la rubia.

Ella se sonrojó y bajó la mirada hasta el contenido de la olla, que estaba a punto de rebasar el límite.

—Gracias por seguir viva— repitió él, sin soltarla en ningún momento.


	6. Ignórala (EvergreenLoke)

**LokeEvergreen, espero que os guste :))**

06

Ignórala

Él tenía la costumbre de repetir que era un hombre y que jamás dejaría de serlo. Decía cómo convertirse y actuar como uno pero, a la hora de la verdad, ella se sentía decepcionada y terminaba en un bar pasadas las doce de la noche bebiendo vino y conversando con machos lascivos.

Evergreen sabía que no podía seguir por ese camino, pero se sentía frustrada. Elfman hablaba mucho, pero actuaba poco y eso la molestaba.

Sin embargo, aquel día no acudió a los bares nocturnos ni a las calles guarda-secretos de la ciudad. Y eso era una consecuencia de haber acompañado al grupo de Natsu a una misión, para cambiar de aires, la semana pasada.

Allí había reparado en el cambio experimentado por Loke. Lo recordaba como un mujeriego, con el pelo pelirrojo y corto, usando gafas y vistiendo ropas de chulo. Sin embargo, ahora el pelo le había crecido y se veía más cuidado. Sus gafas seguían siendo las mismas, pero tenía un porte elegante vestido con un esmoquin negros muy favorecedor.

—Cuánto tiempo sin vernos, Ever— la saludó, sonriendo.— ¿A qué se debe tu presencia?

Ella se cruzó de brazos, altiva.

—No es de tu incumbencia.

Loke sonrió con lascivia al ver que ese gesto favorecía los grandes pechos del hada, pero no lo mencionó. Se encogió de hombros y siguió con lo suyo, creyendo que se habría visto intimidada por su aspecto.

Fue aquella misma noche, después de terminar la misión y de regreso a Magnolia, en la que Evergreen pensó en flirtear con Loke. Fue una idea fugaz y sin planteamiento alguno, pero pronto notó como la imagen del chico con su esmoquin aparecía como relámpagos en su mente.

Por eso fue que le quitó las llaves a Lucy con un movimiento muy lento y silencioso, y tras localizar la de Leo, la cogió y salió de la tienda.

Evergreen era mucha mujer. Una mujer con todas sus letras, con todas sus características, y con un caracter de mil demonios. En aquel momento; una mujer cabreada con Elfman, que no le hacía ni caso y sudaba absolutamente de su cara. No debió haberlo hecho, porque cuando se enterara de la noche de despecho que ella planeaba tener se arrepentiría de haberla ignorado.

—No sé como funciona ésto...— Evergreen torció el gesto mientras observaba la llave y le daba vueltas entre sus dedos. Si Lucy lo hacía, no podía tener mucho misterio, ¿no?

Pronto, sin embargo, una luz tenue alumbró a la maga y vió como la imagen de Loke se materializaba ante ella, soltando un bufido de burla.

—¿Qué es lo que pretendes robándole mi llave a Lucy, Ever?

Ella sonrió, y se tomó sus propios pechos para que él se fijara en ellos.

—Antes creí notar un cierto interés por estos dos de tu parte.

Loke esbozó una expresión lasciva mal disimulada. Se acercó hasta Evergreen y posó su mano en su mentón.

—¿Me estás invitando a tener una noche contigo, Ever? ¿Qué pensaría Elfman si se enterara?

Ella le agarró con firmeza la entrepierna.

—Que le den. Ven aquí.— Y chocó sus labios con rudeza, arrastrándolo unos metros entre besos, carícias y tocamientos pervertidos.


	7. Alcohol (CanaRogue)

**¡Muchas gracias por los reviews! Me alegra saber que no soy la única interesada en parejas raras. Espero que os guste este breve RogueCana.**

07

Alcohol

—Eres un aburrido, Rogue-chan~

El Dragon Slayer de las sombras permaneció impasible ante las carantoñas y los lascivos comentarios que siguieron a esa primera declaración de ebriedad. Y es que cuando la conoció ya tenía clara una cosa, y esa era que no podría quitarle la bebida con facilidad.

Pero la quería, y esa era una importante faceta suya con la que debía convivir.

—Hace mucho que no lo hacemos, mi Rogue-chan. ¿Por qué no retozamos aquí, en la alfombra?— Cana señaló sonriente la alfombra verde que había frente al sofá, a pocos metros.

—Hace mucho que no lo hacemos porque asegurabas tener la regla— dijo impasible. De haber tenido gafas, se las habría subido con el dedo índice en un acto de condescendencia.

—Menuda estupidez.

Cana se acercó a su tan querido Rogue y lo rodeó con las brazos. Él notó, incómodo, como sus pechos se aplastaban contra sus pectorales desprovistos de armadura alguna. Cana abrió la boca, lasciva, y se acercó a él para darle un buen beso con lengua de los que no se olvidan.

Rogue lo recordaría como un beso con sabor a vino tinto.

Cuando ella se separó, le dedicó una mirada juguetona a la entrepierna de su pareja.

—¿Tan pronto y con un sólo beso?

Él se sonrojó. Dejó que ella le quitara una a una todas sus prendas hasta quedar desnudo y, cuando ese momento llegó, decidió tomar él las riendas sobre la alfombra del salón.

¿Qué pudo haber pasado para que alguien como él y alguien como ella se juntaran?

Nada especial; una visita a Fairy Tail, muchíssimo alcohol y una acción atrevida llevaron a Rogue a perderse entre los encantos de Cana Alberona. Lo que él tal vez no podría atreverse a hacer ya lo hacía ella y, pese a su alcoholismo, su fogosidad y su temperamento eran características que el mago de Sabertooth encontraba preciadas.

El acto culminó con un beso apasionado y una sonrisa brillante.

—¿Sabes, Rogue-chan? Creo que podría encerrarte entre estas cuatro paredes para que no hicieses con nadie más lo que me has hecho hoy.

Él permaneció impassible. Sabía que estaba ebria, pero también sabía que no mentía. Sabía, en definitiva, que le gustaba, y estaba plenamente conforme y satisfecho al sentirse correspondido de tan extraña manera.


	8. Rosas salvajes (ErzaGajeel)

**GajeelErza. Llevaba un tiempo rondándome por la cabeza, aunque realmente no ocurre nada en especial. Sin embargo, espero que sea de vuestro agrado :))**

**Lamento la tardanza; estaba muy liada con los exámenes.**

08

Rosas salvajes

—Buen intento, Gajeel, pero no funcionará tan fácilmente— dijo Gray con una sonrisa de superioridad.— Las rosas son un gesto muy bonito, claro, pero no se quitará la ropa por ti con un ramo que podría regalarle cualquier otro hombre.

—Di eso vestido, estúpido— le esptó el Dragon Slayer del hierro, mientras se miraba al espejo con una expresión preocupada. Vestía un esmoquin ridículo y una pajarita negra que lo hacía ver más como un camarero que como a una posible pareja.

Lucy estaba sentada en el sofá, observando el espectáculo, y Natsu estaba comiendo unos nachos como si la cosa no fuera con él.

—Una tarta de fresas sería más efectiva— observó la rubia.

Gajeel torció el gesto.

—Da lo mismo.

—No, no da lo mismo. No puedes regalarle un simple ramo de rosas, idiota.

—Parecerás un novato virgen— le espetó Lily, burlándose de él con todo el descaro del que era posible.— Y ella es demasiada mujer para un novato virgen.

—¡A callar todos!— bramó.— Por supuesto que no son unas rosas simples, estúpidos.

—Pues yo las veo muy simplonas— intervino Natsu, desde el sofá.— Erza les dará una patada y te enviará a la mierda cuando las vea.

Gajeel observó el ramo y después a Natsu. ¿Qué coño iba a saber él, que no captaba ni la mitad de las insinuaciones que las mujeres le lanzaban?

—No son rosas normales— confesó, destrozando el secreto que quería guardar para él y para Erza.

—¿Ah, no?— Gray se acercó para coger el ramo, pero Gajeel lo impidió con un manotazo.

—No seas idiota. Estas rosas te comerán vivo si las tocas, ¿entiendes?

—¿Y para qué quieres regalarle unas rosas que se la coman? ¿Es que estás loco o algo?— Lucy se levantó para inspeccionar las flores desde la distancia, y pudo apreciar que había unos pequeños dientes sobresaliendo del interior de los pétalos. Contó siete, pero seguro que había más.

Gajeel la espantó con un movimiento y tomó el ramo, que curiosamente no le hizo nada a él, y les dedicó una mirada obstinada.

—No le regalaría a Erza un ramo simplón.

Lucy sonrió, y Gray se cruzó de brazos. Natsu siguió comiendo y Lily se acercó volando hasta su camarada para desearle buena suerte.

—Por supuesto.

Gajeel llamó a la puerta de Erza con el ramo de rosas salvajes en la mano. Ella abrió, vistiendo un hermoso vestido magenta y con un pelo liso y brillante, escarlata como su apellido.

Se puso firme y le tendió el ramo.

—Oh, rosas salvajes— dijo ella, sorprendida. Después le susurró al oído con voz seductora:— Ningún hombre me había hecho un regalo tan especial.

Gajeel mostró sus colmillos.

—Jeez.


End file.
